No me duele
by Kastanie31
Summary: La pesadilla a la que fueron sometidos los cuatro hermanos ha acabado, pero aún hay cicatrices por sanar. Basado en el ep Osoroshi no tabi. Dos shots. SPOILER 5ta temp.
1. chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Traigo un One shot que espero este les guste.**

 **Importante: Es recomendable que veas el episodio antes de leer y entrar en contexto o en todo caso espera hasta que lo veas. :) y en cierto modo suponer que has visto Réquiem, y el Fin de los tiempos. ;D**

 ** _Disclaimer: La franquicia Tmnt es propiedad de Nick._**

 ** _No me duele:_**

No tengo idea, de por qué me hago esto...?

Lo que quiero decir es que es bastante tonto y ridículo. Me siento _tan_ tonto de estar preocupado por algo que ni siquiera ha pasado. Estoy super furioso porque Chen, Jen, cual sea su nombre! Se metiera en nuestras mentes y nos asesinara, ¡Literal!.

Bueno, no literal. Paso en un sueño, pero fue tan ridículamente real!

Aún recuerdo como me sentí; los oídos resumbaban con mis latidos, tenia esa extraña sensación girando en la punta de mi estomago. De repente y sin previó aviso unos brazos tiran de mi, bien apretados.

Fue en ese instante que mi mente hizo click. En el momento que oí la voz de mi hermano menor esas crueles imágenes se reprodujeron en mi cabeza. Eso y un torrente de adrenalina.

-Raph! hermano acabo de...!-

-Mikey!-

Sople antes de que acabará. Empujó sus brazos y lo tomo de los hombros pasando con rapidez la vista por su cuerpo. Para mi sorpresa estaba limpio, ni una sola herida o rasguño en su cuerpo, ni un hueco horrible o mancha de sangre.

Estoy muy confundido... se supone que acaba de ser atravesado por una punta de lanza y tirado de un barranco, sin embargo aquí está, entero y sin una sola marca. Pero no estoy tranquilo, ya que de inmediato recuerdo a una liendre apestosa que necesita que le perforen el cráneo.

-Donde está?!-

Me paro rápido buscando como el radar de un misil. No contento con traernos aquí, toma nuestra mente con control mental y se atreve a dañar a mi familia! No se lo voy a permitir! Por mi, ya ha firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Aún no lo veo. Donde se metió? Prometo que no se va a escapar de esta pero antes de poder dar dos pasos es Mikey quien aparece frente mio, sus ojos grandes y asustados.

-No Raph! tranquilo hermano... -Añade al final con más calma como esperando que su tono me calme.

Funciona. Un poco... Aún no he bajado mis defensas pero al menos ya no veo todo rojo.

-Calma Raphael. Fue sólo un sueño.- Esta vez la voz es de Usagi. El conejo samurai lo añade con una voz y una calma imperturbable. Hombre... me recuerda tanto a Leo...

Y mi vista salta a mis otros hermanos. Recién caigo en cuenta que estoy bañado en sudor, mis manos tiemblan, y mi respiración recién se está estabilizando. Donnie despierta pegando un grito, por último es Leo quien despierta con algo de ayuda.

Y ahora caminamos en medio de una tormenta de nieve subiendo la montaña.

Nadie lo ha mencionado más. Estoy muy seguro que Leo es quien lo ha tomado más duramente, todo por su manía de culparse de todo y querer ser un tipo omnipresente, puedo sentir su vista insistente en mi espalda y en todos mis hermanos en general. Donnie tiene esa mirada en blanco, no hay que ser genio para saber que le preocupa y que está enfrascando todo dentro suyo; mi hermano reservado y timido tiene sus manías también. Y luego está Mikey y su manía de ser inquieto y nada sutil, mira a todos lados una y otra vez como con miedo de que vayan a asaltar sobre él en cualquier momento.

Estamos atrás con Pugtaro y Usagi en frente. Casi nos dan nuestro espacio a propósito.

No me doy cuenta que he apretado los puños hasta ahora, tampoco siento el frío tanto como debería. Estoy demasiado molesto para percibirlo. Estoy furioso.

Hirviendo! Estoy hirviendo de rabia!

Y esté estúpido silencio me está poniendo más y más enojado.

Estoy manteniendo respiraciones tenues. Tal como Splinter me enseñó. " _Como agua sobre roca..._ " y al instante me duele como recuerdo todo. Cada palabra suya siempre diciéndome que sea calmó, que redireccione mi ira hacia mis enemigos en batalla, su mano felicitandome por controlar mi fobia hacia los insectos con el mantra, y su sonrisa orgullosa de mi . . . Y su muerte.

 _Es tan malditamente similar!_ Mi padre atravesado por el vientre y tirado sin el menor miramiento por el destructor del edificio lobo, ni siquiera puedo pasar por ese sitio sin sentir náuseas y ahora ver a Mikey ser atravesado por una punta de lanza, y ver su cuerpo arrojado de la colina y rodar sin vida para abajo.

Dos veces! Frente a mis ojos! Lo peor de todo es que no pude hacer nada! No había nada que pudiera hacer y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer nada!

La rabia está ardiendo peligrosamente en mi y mis ojos me pican con lágrimas de frustración.

Aún odio al destructor. Odio a Jei. Odio viajar en el tiempo, por dimensiones, a donde sea! Sólo tengo razones para detestar estos viajes místicos más y más.

-R... Raph...?-

Su voz me saca del ensimismamiento. Mikey está a mi lado con sus ojos como balones abrazandose a si mismo. Con rapidez parpadeo mirando a otro lado esperando que Mikey no las haya visto. Soy el rudo y debo mantener mi reputación, por otro lado; Mikey es el distraído y le sale muy natural...

-Ra... Raph... tú... es-estas bien...-

Vuelvo mi cara a él de inmediato. _¿Esta hablando en serio?_ Yo no soy el que fue atravesado por una lanza en un sueño, no soy el que está obviamente enfrascando todo y no soy el que está desesperadamente mirando a todos nosotros por seguridad. A mí me sacaron antes de que pudiera hacer algo, fue la muerte más piadosa por lo que oí.

No es que ser volado por fuegos violetas sea menos doloroso.

Estoy molesto, pero el mal humor es un estado para mi. Aprendan a vivir con ello!

Las palabras están en mi cabeza pero no puedo darles forma, sólo miro al piso. Si, miro al piso...

Como idiota.

-R... Raph?-

Trata de nuevo y ya me estoy cansando de esa mirada de compasión que me tira. Cruzó los brazos y me encogo ligeramente. Estoy extrañando el silencio incómodo.

-Seguro! Por qué estaría mal? ¿Por qué nos encaminamos a una montaña altamente peligrosa de la cual podríamos nunca regresar...?-

-Eso es valiente...- Se ríe y yo ruedo los ojos, obviamente no captó el sarcasmo. Tal vez mi voz no sonó como debía por el frío o solo es Mikey siendo bobo.

Me voy por la segunda.

De inmediato estoy mirando el piso otra vez. No me siento como para hablar con nadie de nada pero creo que es algo que debo hacer ya que lo está intentando.

-Mikey...-

Me siento increíblemente torpe. Era un sueño! No fue real! Es ridículo que este preocupado...

-S... Si...?-

Habla al ver que no continuó. Me sorprende que sus respuestas se hayan mantenido cortas hasta ahora. No se... tal vez es el frío...

Suspiró y me armó de valor. Mis manos están blancas de tanto ser presionadas y siento la garganta seca. El tartamudeo solo hace que me sienta peor.

-Tú... es decir... l... lo que pasó anoche... S... que fue un sueño y, pero...-

Estúpidos flashbacks. Estúpido frío! Mikey sólo me mira más y más expectante.

-Lo que trató de decir es... uhm... co... Como estas manejando eso, eh?-

Silencio. Espero un rato mientras piensa, ha crecido mucho, ya no es el zoquete imprudente que era cuando salimos por primera vez de la guarida. Es más fuerte. Y el cerebro de Mikey bien puede darse un dia de campo con ciertas cuestiones pero el niño aun necesita consuelo a veces, por otro lado empiezo a preguntarme si lo empuje demasiado pronto.

Yo y mis habilidades dialogando. Todos saben que no sirvo para esto.

-Oye...-

-No me duele...- Dice en tono sombrío y estoy anonadado. Me congeló de pie en medio de la tormenta de nieve azotándonos. Creo haber visto a Leo mirando de reojo con los brazos en su cuerpo al pasar. Mikey se para también.

Sus ojos son fríos bajo ese kasa, no ha dejado de abrazarse y me mira de soslayo, sin emociones. Todos se han parado, tengo ese enorme nudo en mi garganta y por alguna razon no puedo moverme. No puedo reaccionar. Mi mente sólo salta atrás y al presente.

 _"Lo hiciste sensei!"_ grito de felicidad. Y la carne es atravesada por navajas.

 _"Lo tengo!"_ Mikey salta en su tono enérgico y al siguiente está cayendo por el precipicio.

No me duele...

No me duele...

Resumban en mis oidos. Realmente no entiendo porque dejó que me afecte tanto... Esto no paso. Tan simple como eso.

-Lo siento Raph... No quería que vieras eso...- Se acerca a mi, sus ojos con algunas lágrimas contenidas, tan tristes. Y entonces con suavidad tira de mi en un abrazo.

-Estoy bien...-

No decimos nada mas y le correspondo también, enterrando mi cara en su hombro. Ahogó un sollozo y antes de que pudiera saber, siento más brazos alrededor mío.

Me cuesta un poco admitir, pero esto es lo que todos necesitábamos.

Sin mucho más que decir nos soltamos todos, Leo deposita un beso en la frente de Mikey obteniendo una de sus sonrisas, hubiera hecho un comentario de no ser porque estaba un tanto ocupado borrando las lágrimas queriendo bajar de mi rostro. Donnie lo acompaña con un brazo en la espalda para comenzar a caminar y Mikey hace lo mismo con él.

Al alzar mi vista veo a Leo. Me mira con una ligera sonrisa y su cabeza me señala al frente. Pugtaro y Usagi esperaron pacientemente que acabemos y ahora el mocoso se encoge de hombros y seguimos para adelante.

Desde que mi sensei se ha ido las cosas no siempre son fáciles. Aún lo oigo en mi cabeza, se que está orgulloso de nosotros. Eso es bastante meloso viniendo de mi pero de alguna forma consideró que esa vez en la azotea fue como un mensaje diciéndonos que está bien, estaremos bien y no le duele por nosotros. Se veía feliz.

Mis hermanos son un dolor en mi concha, pero esta bien. Y aún nos queda por golpear a unos malvados que se creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Con respecto a mi. Ya no me duele tanto.

 ** _Fin._**

 **Esto es lo más dulce que he escrito y trata de Raph!; un poco contradictorio no** **? (Es mi primer One shot de el también)**

 **Es un dolor de cabeza pero sabemos que es un viejo blando en el fondo, eh Raph? Desde que vi este episodio quería hacer algo, inicialmente iba a hacer un dibujo... No se como llegue a esto...**

 **Confieso mis dudas sobre esta mini historia, si hay errores puedes señalarmelos y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Por favor, su opinión es importante, déjame saber que piensas. :)**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **PD: Si hay alguien ahí que sigue mis historias; espero publicar la próxima semana, mi primera historia sin embargo va a tardar un poco mas ya que creo que tendré que meter un capítulo extra antes del siguiente.**


	2. Juntos ahora

**Usted esperaba que yo actualizara esta historia? ...No? Yo tampoco.**

 **Pensaba hacerlo aparte pero dado que ya lo tenía decidí hacerlo aquí. Gracias si usted lee o se interesa en esta segunda entrega. Espero que lo disfrutes... :)**

 **Importante: Es recomendable que veas el episodio antes de leer y entrar en contexto o en todo caso espera hasta que lo veas. :)**

 ** _Disclaimer: La franquicia Tmnt es propiedad de Nick._**

 ** _No me duele: Juntos ahora._**

Mis hermanos y yo caminamos en medio de la tormenta de nieve azotandonos en la cara. La verdad es una situación incomoda. Hace tan sólo unos minutos estabamos todos dormimos. Me había ofrecido al primer turno de vigilia pero dado un momento que no puedo recordar, me dormí a pesar de eso...

Vaya ninja, eh?

Supongo que no sólo había sido por Jei, sino; sumó el no haber dormido desde que llegamos a este mundo.

En fin...

La verdad es que ese sueño y sus palabras aún me persiguen.

 _"Eres sólo un niño. ¿Qué amenaza representas para, Jei? Ninguna."_

Como odio su voz.

No se cuántas veces me lo han echado en cara. Sinceramente mis hermanos no son los únicos que han cuestionado mi liderazgo, muchos extraños y villanos me han subestimado y lo único que me consuela es saber que le he callado la boca a cada uno de ellos.

Excepto a este último. Y estoy añorando hacerlo. Se metió con algo que no debía; se metió con _mi_ familia.

Desde que sensei se ha ido, he caído en cuenta mas que nunca que son toda la familia que tengo; aún me duele su partida, se siente como una estaca clavada en mi pecho.

...Me preguntó si así es como sensei se sentía cuando perdió a su familia.

Todo lo que se, es que no deseo sentirlo de nuevo. _Jamás_. Se que no puede ser evadido por siempre, no mientras mis hermanos y yo, tengamos una vida tan ajetreada como la tenemos. Realmente me gusta ser un héroe, es lo que he deseado toda mi vida pero hace unas horas creí que en serio habia perdido a mi familia.

Tanto Abril como Casey, Cabeza de piel, Renet, Karai, todos nuestros amigos, incluso Slash, son muy importantes para mi, unos más que otros... pero no he pasado mi vida entera con ellos, no he soportado todas sus burlas, sus berrinches, sus torpezas, no he jugado con ellos, no he pasado noches, castigos por una que otra travesura y los peores y mejores momentos de mi vida con su presencia constante.

Pensé que los había perdido, para siempre! y el saber que no los volvería a ver sonreír, hablar, sus caras molestas, y los juegos infantiles que aun hacemos de repente hizo que me sintiera perdido... como nunca en mi vida...

No me he sentido así desde que perdí a mi padre.

Como me dijo sensei mucho antes de su partida... _Nada es para siempre. Ni siquiera la familia._

Esas palabras se sienten como agujas. Suena tonto desear que tus seres amados estén ahí contigo para siempre, _no es real_.

Piso la nieve y siento como mis pies se hunden en ella.

Todo el sueño que había sentido hace unas horas ha sido desplazado por mi sentido de alerta. No puedo evitar corroborar cada segundo que ellos siguen ahí, se que estoy paranoico pero no puedo evitarlo.

Casi siento la necesidad de tocarlos y ver que son reales. No soportaría que fuera un sueño, me aterra pensar que aún puedo estar bajo su sujeción. Eso sólo me dice que no ha acabado con este juego enfermizo. Por suerte no es el caso.

 _"Te debilitas, y yo me estoy fortaleciendo."_

Estoy seguro que no he odiado tanto a alguien desde el destructor.

Como si arrebatara una parte de mí, así de doloroso. Como si me quitará todo lo que soy, dejandome sin nada. Nada más que dolor...

Nada más que yo.

Siento mi pecho a ras con mi corazón, esas imágenes han vuelto a bailar en mi cabeza burlándose de mi.

Mikey siendo atravesado, apenas arrojo el cuerpo de mi hermanito Raph se encontraba a menos de un metro de el, y no le costó nada sacarlo del camino... Sentí la desesperación hincharse en mi pecho. Era como si me viera a mi mismo de pie congelado. No podia ser real lo que pasaba. Y fue esa fracción de segundos que aprovechó mi oponente para sacarme de en medio y entonces cobro a Donnie.

Apenas recobre mis sentidos vi esa horrible escena a mi alrededor. Mi familia derrotada, sin vida. Mi primer reacción, negación. _Al igual que con mi padre.._. Pero la realidad se hunde, arrastrandome con ella y hace que me quiebre.

Realmente no me agrada llorar, no creo que a nadie le guste pero en esos momentos no pude controlarlo... Y cual iba a ser el motivo de todos modos? Aparentar ser el lider de fuerte de quien? Ser su roca de apoyo? Ser el hermano que vela, por quien?

Siempre han sido mi debilidad. No puedo enumerar las veces que me quedé preocupado por ellos, haciendome mas fuerte por mantenerlos a salvo.

Así que . . . Cuál era el punto?

Sin lo que has pasado tu vida tratando de proteger. _Cuál_ _es_ tu objetivo?

No hay lider. No hay hermano. No hay propósito.

Y no hay misericordia.

 _"Percibo la maldad en ti, Leonardo. Y voy a erradicarla."_

Le haría tragar sus palabras mil veces.

Los que lastiman a los que me importan siempre han desatado mi furia. No soy alguien a quien debas subestimar... menos cuando ya has cruzado esa linea.

Y el bailó sobre ella.

Agachó la cabeza un rato.

No quiero que vean la rabia fría que me invade. Se supone que soy el que mantiene la calma y es sereno, aunque también se que nadie me culparia por mostrar toda la ira que siento pero me mantengo obstinado en no hacerlo.

También lo hago por mi mismo. Si pierdo el control de mis emociones podría desbordar todo lo que estoy sintiendo.

Así que sólo camino en silencio.

Un paso a la vez.

Mis pies se hunden y tiro para sacarlos.

El frío es tal que te entra en la piel.

Sólo avanzó.

Pasó a paso.

Es cuando noto que Raph se ha parado en medio de la tormenta de nieve y pica mi curiosidad.

Raph se ve; asustado. Y muy pocas cosas logran asustar a Raph.

Me paró y miro como todos nos hemos detenido. Miro a los lados buscando un indicio de peligro pero veo que Usagi y Kintaro en realidad están prestando atención al centro, como si notarán algo que yo no.

La paranoia me juega su pasada otra vez y reviso a los lados de Raph pero no hay nada ahí. Es cuando veo a mi hermano menor empezar a caminar en su dirección.

-Lo siento...- Me sorprende el tono lastimero de su voz, ver a Mikey triste es inusual. Siempre ve las cosas tan positivamente que hace que me duela. -No quería que vieras eso...- Dice y al fin entiendo todo.

Raph estuvo cerca esa vez. Había algo que pudiéramos hacer? Tal vez no... Algunas cosas están fuera de nuestro control después de todo... y puede ser doloroso pero llega el tiempo de aceptarlo.

Y yo lo hice. Aún si todavia me duele.

-Estoy bien- Dice mientras le abraza.

Realmente me aterra perder a mis hermanos, son lo que mas amó en esta vida. Pero se que no siempre voy a estar con ellos. Por esa razón debo aprovechar mientras lo estemos.

Así que me acercó y abrazó a ambos cerca de mí. Donnie también se une a poco menos de un segundo.

Mi hermano menor más inteligente es más propenso a pensar demasiado y recordar cada detalle. Me alegra que se una a este abrazo también.

Y me gustaría hacer más por ellos que sólo estar paranoico. Y como es usual siempre que empiezo a dudar de mi mismo vuelvo a escuchar la voz cálida y calmante de mi padre.

 _"No desesperes. Todos deben esforzarse"_

Se que puedo confiar en ellos, y ellos en mí. Se que mientras vivamos haremos lo posible por cuidarnos unos a otros, aún si el tiempo llegase a separarnos. Se que nos volveremos a unir porque somos hermanos, y los hermanos no dejan de serlo por la distancia que los separa.

Sólo quiero guardar estos momentos. Estamos juntos ahora...

Eso es lo que importa.

Y los estrujo un poco más que hace a Donnie darme, un ligero apretón consolador con su mano que mantiene sobre mi hombro.

Cuando nos separamos busco a Mikey y le doy un pequeño beso en la frente. Si Raph . . . estoy siendo un blando ahora.

No obstante; no me importa, en serio me angustio mucho lo que sucedió y me alegra sentir que está bien. Y para mi sorpresa Raph hace lo que yo contuve. _Heh_... se porta como un viejo blando a veces... Pero no uno muy afectuoso, así que le sonrió y ladeo mi cabeza. Se que entiende.

Mi revancha llegará. Por ahora estamos juntos. Eso hace que duela menos...

 ** _Fin._**

 **...El pobre Leo. Aún siente mucho la pérdida de su sensei. Yo también lo extraño, y ya ha pasado meses desde que acabo la cuarta temporada e incluso Tmnt ya ha acabado, pero aún me sigue doliendo. Me preguntó si un día lo voy a superar?**

 **Como dije no había planeado esta continuación. Y si alguien quiere saber no he planeado nada para el equipo B. La inspiración no ha estado mucho a mi puerta estos días. :** /

 **Si tienes una opinión dimela. Estoy abierta a los comentarios :) Nuevamente darle las gracias por pasarse a leer esta historia. Y si quieres darme un voto o una sugerencia. Gracias! Siempre me hacen sonreír.**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **En otro shot o historia espero.**


End file.
